


First Day

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Omorashi, Pee, Platonic omorashi, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, male omorashi, uriniation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter is at Tony's workshop for the first time.  He needs to pee but doesn't know if he's supposed to aks or not.  It's a real close call.





	First Day

Peter walked into Tony's workshop after school and was amazed. There were so many tools and machines that he wasn't even sure he could name them all. Then after some looking around, he spotted Tony Stark himself. The man was working on some sort of holographic blueprints. They looked super complicated and PEter really wanted to know what it was. "E-excuse me. Mr. Stark?", he said hesitantly gaining the man's attention.

"Oh, hi kid. Didn't see you come in. Get over here. I have something to show you.", he said and waved Peter over towards him.

The looked over the design for a while and then Tony sent Peter off to work on a project of his own. He told him he could use anything tools or materials in the shop as long as he didn't hurt himself and Peter was super excited. He immediately set to work on a scale model of a robot design he'd had stored in his head for ages. With no access to any real tools or supplies, this was his first opportunity to get to fabricate such cool things. As such he managed to focus only on that. 

Tony would occasionally stop by to see his progress. When he did he would often drop off a can of soda, bottle of water or bag of M&M's. Peter would unconsciously take it all in as soon as it was set before him. 

Neither of them noticed how long they had been working but eventually, Peter had to pause. He was suddenly aware that his bladder was very very fully. Looking at the multiple empty cans and bottles lying around the table he was working at it wasn't hard to see how that had happened. He looked around the room but didn't see anything that looked like it would be a bathroom. 

Peter crossed his legs as his bladder began to throb. He didn't know what to do. He knew he should probably ask where the bathroom was but Tony looked busy. He didn't want to interrupt for something so mundane as him needing to pee. He decided that eventually, Tony would have to pee too and then he would see where the bathroom was. Except he didn't know that while he was absorbed in his project, Tony had gone to relieve himself. He didn't think to ask Peter if he needed relief as well. Peter was fifteen. Old enough to go pee when he needed to without reminding.

As time passed, Peter wasn't really working anymore. He was only trying not to pee his pants. It was getting hard to hold it all in without dancing in place. He eventually decided that Tony must never pee because he'd yet to stop working. While he apparently didn't have a bladder... Peter did and his was about to explode.

Finally, he stood beside where Tony was still designing his project and crossed his legs tightly for a second to keep the pee from coming out. Then when he was sure he wasn't about to wet his pants he spoke up about his predicament. "Mr. Stark? I need to use the bathroom *really bad*."

Tony stilled in his work. Mostly because no one had ever announced the status of their bladder to him before. He didn't really know what to do with that sort of information. Maybe it was a kid thing? "O... K...", he said, never turning around from his work. Then after a few seconds, he realized that the kid hadn't taken off towards the bathroom like he thought he would. He was still standing beside him holding his pee and attempting to not dance in place. "Are you asking permission or something?", he asked when he was sure Peter wasn't going to go to the bathroom on his own.

"It didn't know if I was supposed to be waiting for like a special break time or something but I *really need to pee*. I'm sorry.", Peter stiffly explained.

"There are no special break times.", Tony said in slight disbelief. "Just go use the bathroom whenever you need it.", he added flippantly before going back to his work. But he could still see Peter figetting in his peripheral. "What are you waiting for? If you need the bathroom so badly, then go already.", he said with a laugh.

"I don't know where it is.", Peter said quietly. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold his pee in. He hoped that where ever the bathroom was in that big building that it was close. He didn't want to end up peeing on the floor. That would be mortifying at best and then Tony would never invite him over again because he was a gross little kid.

Finally looking Peter over for the first time since he'd announced his need for a bathroom, Tony's eyes grew wide. It was obvious that the kid was about to wet his pants right there in the lab. So he grabbed him by the hand and started pulling him out of the lab and down the hall. "Bathroom is out here, kid.", he said when the went through the doors.

Peter whimpered as he was pulled along because pee was starting to leak and seeing the bathroom door was making it worse. He was scared he was going to loose it right there and water several feet of the hallway. "I don't want to pee myself.", he yelled before he could think not to. "I need to go so bad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.", he hissed making Tony sort of nervous that he was going to have to clean up a puddle.

When they reached the bathroom door, Tony opened it up and half-shoved Peter through the door. Once inside Peter's pee started to leak out some more and he hurried to try to get his zipper down. Then it got stuck and he was about to panic. He tried to undo the button instead but that didn't loosen his pants enough for him to get his member out over the waistband. "I need to pee, Mr. Stark!", he yelled again.

Tony walked over to Peter because they were already in a bathroom and the kid was already in front of a urinal so he didn't know why he could still be telling him about his full bladder. "So pee. I already told you could pee whenever you need to and we're in a bathroom already. What's the problem?"

"The zip. It's stuck and I'm going to wet on your floor if I don't get my pants down in the next five seconds."

At this point Tony didn't really care if the kid wet the floor or not because it seemed like he was really desperate. Like scary desperate. But he decided that Peter was too big to be told to wet his pants because it was an emergency. So he asked him if he wanted help with the zipped instead. 

"Yes, please!", Peter said frantically and Tony leaned in to try and help except Peter couldn't be still. His bladder was screaming that it wanted to be empty and he was refusing to pee yet. 

As soon as Tony got the fly open, Peter turned towards the urinal without so much as a thank you. He was in too much of a hurry to let allo f his pee out. His bladder was hurting from holding it so long. Then he peed and peed and peed some more. He didn't even know it was possible to pee that much but he did. When he was finally done it felt really good to not be so desperate anymore. 

Tony had been shocked by how much Peter had peed. He didn't know the boy had been holding it for so long. He wondered if he'd had to pee as soon as he got there but didn want to say anything. Then he felt bad for not telling the kid when he was going to take a pee break. He decided that he would have to pee a closer eye on how long the kid went without a toilet. Maybe that was something you still had to do for fifteen year olds? "I'm sorry I didn't show you where the bathroom was when you got here, kid. But really next time you to use the bathroom, just go. I won't be upset or anything. Everybody had to pee sometimes."

"You don't.", Peter said before he could stop himself.

"You think I don't pee?", Tony laughed. Of course, he peed. He wasn't really made of iron. He was human and humans have bladders. 

"I never saw you leave the lab.", Peter explained with a blush. He didn't realize how silly his statement had been. "I guess I just had a lot to drink or something."

"I used the bathroom earlier while you were working. You must not have noticed I was gone.", Tony said before deciding that since he was in the bathroom he may as well pee again. He undid his pants and peed a stream into the closest urinal. "See. I pee too."

Peter laughed and they both went to wash their hands. From then on every time Peter came over Tony was careful to make sure that Peter didn't hold it too long. Any time his own bladder was full he would ask Peter if he needed to go too. He almost always did but would be so distracted by the robot project that he wouldn't notice until Tony asked him. Then they would go empty their bladders and get back to work.


End file.
